1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a device for accelerating the consumption of liquids from a container and, more particularly, to such a device for expediting the discharge of fluids from bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
The subject invention finds particular application in the activity commonly referred to as "beer chugging." This activity has been popularized by such songs as Roger Miller's "Chug-a-Lug," takes many forms, and occurs in many places, including college campuses, spring break parties and other occasions of unrestrained revelry. One familiar example of this activity is the "chug contest" in which the goal is to ingest a mug of beer as quickly as possible, typically timed by a stopwatch.
The attraction of this relatively uninhibited and "macho" activity has prompted efforts to "chug" beer and other alcoholic beverages from other containers such as cans and bottles. In the case of cans, a chugging method is known in the prior art wherein a hole is punched or otherwise created in the bottom of a beer can to increase the rate of flow of beer from the can. In application, the hole is covered by a finger or thumb and the can inverted with the opening over the user's mouth. The finger is then removed, causing the liquid contents of the can to rapidly discharge down the user's throat in the conventional chugging style.
With respect to beer bottles, however, a problem has existed in that holes cannot be readily punched in the bottom of a conventional beer bottle. Thus, it has been heretofore impossible to achieve a rapid chugging action with a conventional beer bottle. Instead, the fluid tends to exit the bottle in intermittent bursts which requires several swallowing actions by the drinker rather than a smooth flow of the entire contents down the throat.